Naruto Shippuden: the adventures of Naruto and Crystal Uzumaki
by caitylove
Summary: Crystal Uzumaki is the sister of Naruto Uzumaki she is a 16 year old girl who tells her story and adventure with Naruto as she uses her power to help people just like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 (05-26 16:32:56)

I do not own Naruto this is all original my own work. Please comment and vote so I can continue writing, please.

~~ I can't believe it has it really been two years since I met my brother. It was two years ago that we met and you saved my life. You keep telling me that I'm the one that saved you well ok fine I'm the best sister ever but you saved me and made me the happiest girl and made me your sister.

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Crystal Uzumaki I have brown hair with blond highlights, greenish blue eyes, and I'm 5, 1 I live in the hidden leaf village and my brother is Naruto Uzumaki. My story begins two years ago I was hearing rumors that my village was going to kick me out so I decided to leave. I was wandering through the forest when I was attacked by two men trying to kidnap me and they almost got away with it.

When Naruto Uzumaki fell from the sky and decided to take them on it was an unfair fight so I step in and together we beat them up they ran away like scared baby's it was so funny. After the fight, he asked me why I was there so I told him everything and after I did Naruto took me back to my village I didn't know what was going to happen.

He asked to speak with the leader and when he accepted it Naruto asked if he could adopt me and take responsibility for me but before he could finish master Jiraiya came in he just let himself in and he tried to hit on me asked Naruto if this is what he thinks is best and if he was ready. But Naruto had his mind made up so he asked to adopt and take responsibility for me and become my brother and they agreed. So he signed the papers and he asked that I take on his last name and this is how I became Crystal Uzumaki the sister of Naruto Uzumaki. I know its hard to believe but it's true and I'm so happy I owe everything to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Please comment and vote so I can continue writing please.~~

A few days had past and I don't think I have been this happy in my whole entire life. Meeting Naruto was the best thing that has ever happened I wonder if I would have still meet naruto if I didn't leave the village. Pull yourself together don't think about that things ended up this way for a reason. These past few days I have learned a lot about Naruto we have so much in common we both don't have parents, never knew them cause they died in battle both 14. "Hey, Naruto guess what". Naruto says "hmm what do you mean what am I supposed to guess". I used to look like you". Naruto says "what do u mean". "Well before I bonded with Nevaeh I had blond hair and blue eyes. Were not related by blood but we are a lot alike. "Ohh yeah," Naruto says. "Yeah, for example, we are both jinchuriki.

I do not own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for all the mistakes you notice this was my first fanfic story I wrote on wattpad It all kinda just came to me but I'm correcting it the best I can so thank you I have it on wattpad so I'm fixing the mistakes and putting them on FanFiction

Please comment and vote.

Crystals POV

"Huh wha wha what do you mean we are both jinchuriki I don't get it and who is Nevaeh," Naruto says.

"Nevaeh she is my friend and she's the one who basically raised me and taught me everything. She is the nine tails a bird of the heavens and the sky. Apparently, Nevaeh is like a precious item past down from generation to generation we protect her with our mysterious power." I said.

"What do you mean mysterious power". Naruto says.

"Well apparently my family has some kind of power like I have the power to heal people and I have always had this power along with the ability to copy any fighting style. I didn't get this power when I bonded with Nevaeh but I became even more powerful when I bonded with her. Like your nine tails they are both extremely powerful but Nevaeh and I we agree with each other shes my best friend. She protects me and I protect her from people who want to hurt her and try to control her and make her hurt others. Two hundred years ago a powerful warrior tried to control her that's when my ancestors came in and stop the warrior and from then on Nevaeh always been a call away." I explained to him.

"What does she look like is she friendly," Naruto says.

"Yes she is very friendly and she glows white like light she is more beautiful than the sun and the moon combined." I said.

I do not own Naruto

Please comment


	4. Chapter 4

please like or comment and if you're wondering why it's always Crystals POV it's because it's about her adventure with Naruto she's like the main character

Crystals POV

"Her wings are bigger than anyone can imagine not even I know how big they are." I said.

"When did you bond with Nevaeh," Naruto says.

"About a few years ago I was nine when we bonded so five years ago it's because I wanted to go places so I asked her to come along with me." I told him.

"Do you want to see her and meet her?" I asked him.

"What do you mean to see her how". Naruto says.

"I told you Nevaeh has always been a call away all I have to do is concentrate and say her name." I said.

"No, I'm good maybe some other time hehe". Naruto says.

Ok, some other time it is then. Mmm wow, it so pretty I have never seen a lake so pretty.

"Look Naruto the water is the color of our eyes it's so pretty and look you can see the bottom of the lake so clearly". I said.

"Wow it really is pretty I wonder where this is exactly". Naruto said looking around.

"This is the place where you are going to do some training it doesn't have a name it's a lake". Master Jiraiya said. "Yay if it doesn't have a name let's call it the crystal wave because the water is so clear like crystals and so pretty ok." I said.

"Hey, Naruto come jump in with me I bet the water is great." I said waiting by the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

Please comment or vote, please.

Crystals POV

"Pretty name don't you think Naruto hey whats in that cave over there," I said as I started walking to the cave.

"Wait ok fine I kinda want to check out to let's go". Naruto said.

"Wow, it's so beautiful forget crystal wave I'm changing it to crystal cave." I said.

There are so many different kinds of crystals there are blue, red, green, purple, and multicolored ones.

"Wow, Naruto I have never seen anything like it." I said.

"Neither have I wow it's beautiful hey I wonder do you think we could get some". Naruto said.

"I don't know why not it doesn't say you can't right". Master Jiraiya said. "Your right there's no sign that says you can't so hey Crystal". Naruto said.

"Yeah what is it". I said wondering what he and Jiraiya were talking about I wasn't listening I was to focused on how beautiful it was.

"Let's get some of these crystals and then we can have matching necklaces how does that sound". Naruto said with a huge smile.

I was so happy I couldn't wait I was so excited that I made one for Naruto too. I put some of my power in it so we would always be together no matter what. His was multicolored it was green, red, and purple. Mine was also multicolored it was green, blue, and red I will never take it off ever. I gave Naruto his and told him just in case and he put it around his neck.

"Hey, Naruto". I said.

"Yes, what is it". Naruto said.

"I think your clothes are getting too small I think we need to get new ones it will be perfect cause I need some clothes too". I said.

Please tell me what you think so please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's short I wrote this 4 years ago on wattpad

Crystals POV

"So what kind of training are you doing Naruto is it ok if I help." I said.

"Well, I'm training to control the nine tails chakra and become stronger and someday become Hokage". Naruto said.

"Ok I'm going to help you get stronger but first, I'll need to buy some things so I'll be back in a little while ok Naruto." I said we were a mile away from a town so I headed off to the nearest shop where I get a blindfold, sheets of paper, and powder.

"Wow, I can't believe I only had to go to two stores you usually can't find these anywhere." I said.

I get back to where master Jiraiya and Naruto were and it looks like a very angry bear trashed the place. Then I hear some kind of growl so out of curiosity I headed in the direction of the growl and that's when I see master Jiraiya. He was up against a wall and then I see Naruto he was red it was like he was covered in a red cloak. For some reason I felt very scared I don't know why I had this really bad feeling.

Ohh no Jiraiya looks hurt really hurt is this the nine tails power is it controlling Naruto I have to find out. "Master Jiraiya what's going on what's happening to Naruto". I said frantically worrying about what might happen.

"This is the nine tails power Naruto has it under control until the fourth tail emerges then he blacks out and his actions are no longer his own". Master Jiraiya said.

"Ok I guess I will have to stop him." I said confidently.

"No you can't get close to him or this will happen to you too". Master Jiraiya said pointing at his chest.

I looked at where Jiraiya was pointing and saw a nasty wound.

"Just remember I have healing powers I'll be fine". I said with a serious look. So I jumped in front of Naruto and I called upon Nevaeh and then I told Naruto to look into my eyes and that's when the number of tails started decreasing and the cloak disappeared and Naruto fell into my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Please comment or vote other wise I feel like nobody likes my story's so, please.

Crystals POV

It's been a few days and everything has calmed down although I'm worried about Naruto he doesn't remember anything just that he woke up and saw me glowing and that's it. I think I-I don't know what I think it's time I get some answers and master Jiraiya is the only one who can give them to me. "Hey, master Jiraiya I need answers now"! I said I gave him the look (you know that look women have when they are serious) he looked scared and he told me everything.

Well, once Jiraiya told me everything I was convinced on helping Naruto and our training starts now.

"Naruto it's time to start training this is going to be important". I said walking up to him while he was slurping noodles.

"Wait what about my ramen I only had one bite and why are you going to train me and what will I ever need blindfolds, sheets of paper and powder". Naruto asked still pouting about his ramen.

"First off stop asking questions and, Secondly these three things are very important the blindfold I'm going to make you fight with the blindfold on this will make you fully aware of the enemies presences in the dark or in a dust storm and aware of your surroundings with his skill you'll never trip in the dark again. The sheets of paper I'm going to teach you how to make secret paper bombs these ones will be more powerful and are handmade. Last but not least the powder you can use to make illusions to get away from the enemy, confuse the enemy, sneak up on the enemy and to engage the enemy. I'm also going to teach you powerful close combat techniques, increasing your speed, and making your hits more effective ok you get it Naruto." I said hope he got all that.

"I guess". Naruto said with a confused look.

Please comment or vote guys it helps. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Please comment or vote

Crystals POV

"We are in this together you and I will be training for three weeks that's how long it will take you to master my best fighting styles." I said.

"Ok, I understand I will become stronger". Naruto said.

"So today Naruto I will be teaching you how to fight blindfolded." I said.

"Huh but if I'm blindfolded how am I going to see you coming". Naruto said.

"Exactly just trust me, master, Jiraiya went into town for a few days and while he's gone will be training". I said.

"So first you are going to come at me while I'm wearing the blindfold." I said as I waited for him to attack.

"Man Naruto is that the best you can do come at me like you mean it don't hold back you can't hold back in training you won't get anywhere like that". I said.

"Yeah but your my sister and your blindfolded". He said.

"Look Naruto that doesn't matter right now I'm your teacher for now so come at me". I said.

"Very good now it's your turn to wear the blindfold." I said as I took the blindfold off and handed it to him.

"Ok, but how will this help me become stronger". He asked with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Because if you can't see them you'll have to sense them and when you can do that the enemy will never be able to succeed in a sneak attack." I said.

Three days have gone by and Naruto really has gotten a hang of the blindfold I'm impressed in just three days he's able to fight blinded now it's onto our next training.

"Ok Naruto I'm going to teach you how to defeat any enemy with just two moves". I said I tried not to smile but I couldn't hold it this was my favorite move but I don't use it often.

"Wait w-w-what you can't take out an enemy with just two moves its impossible". He said.

"Sure you can you just have to know where to strike now this is very tricky". I said trying to stay positive.

"Naruto you have to understand if you hit the wrong place the attack will fail and you will probably get hurt considering this is a close combat move meaning your inches away from the enemy." I said.

"So ahh I've got it we can use shadow clones to practice the move." He said.

"Shadow clones what's that". I said.

"You don't know what that is, ok then since you are teaching me some of your fighting styles then I'll teach you some of my jutsu". He said while giving me a big thumbs up and promising stuff.

Naruto put his hands together and another naruto popped right next to him.

"Wow, so cool great idea Naruto it can our training partner". I said.

Ok so two weeks have gone by and we finished our training I taught Naruto how to defeat an enemy with two strikes, how to increase his speed and to fight blinded. I also showed him how to make the paper bombs, and how to use the powder.

Naruto taught me shadow clone jutsu, multi shadow clone jutsu, Rasengan, and Uzumaki mirage.

"Naruto where are we are we at another village are we stopping for the day isn't too early to stop today." I said confused we don't usually see a village his early in the day.

"No this is my village and now your village this is the hidden leaf village". He said that with the biggest grin on his face.

"I have to report back in with the Hokage so I'll be right back". Master Jiraiya said.

"Come on I'll show you around". He said.

"Ohh wait for me, Ahh Wait Naruto what are you doing". I said.

He picked me up and said there's a spot where you can see the village from up high.


	9. Chapter 9

Please comment or vote please so I know you guys like it you guys are the reason I keep writing so please and thank you for reading.

Crystals POV

"Wow Naruto it's so pretty from up here it's so big". I was shocked I could see the whole village from here.

"It is I love the view it looks better at night". He said.

"Hey what wrong Crystal why are you crying". He asked.

"I'm so happy I met you and I feel the love in this village". I couldn't control my tears I was so happy I hugged Naruto and he hugged back. Our hug was interrupted by a woman's voice calling out to him. I look down to see a pretty girl and three small kids I wonder if he knows them cause he jumped down so quickly.

He left me up here I can't believe him. I couldn't help but overhear she asked if she seemed more like a woman. He said no you haven't changed a bit he's a real charmer.

Hmm, I wonder what's a sexy jutsu.

Then one of those kids puts his hands together and a smoke and a woman appeared. Then I heard Naruto yell come on is that all you got then that women hit him I jumped down and luckily I caught him. She was yelling at him and man she was mad but the worse part about it is I don't think she even noticed me. When she finally did notice me I told her my name but just the first name and she told me hers. Sakura is a pretty name for her It suits her I guess. Master Jiraiya finally came back he said that he told her everything and about me too and that she would like to see us. So we kept walking until we came to this giant red building then we walked into the building and a few minutes later we walked into the Hokage office. Wow, the Hokage is really pretty she said that Naruto had to fight an opponent. Then some guy and lady came in and he said Shikamaru and Temari I wonder if they're dating they just have that look. Anyway, I asked if he was going to fight those two the Hokage said no and that his opponent was outside so he looks out there and there was someone named Kakashi.

"So this guy is Narutos opponent". I asked.

"Not quite it's not just Naruto I'll be fighting you too so what's your name". Kakashi said.

"Crystal- Crystal Uzumaki". I said they all looked at me and said Uzumaki and Shikamaru said huh what a coincidence that's Narutos last name.

"No it's not Crystal is Narutos sister". Lady Tsunade said.

Wait what they all said. I wanted to burst out in laughter the expression on their faces are unforgettable.

I told them how Naruto adopted me and that we weren't related by blood and I decided to change the subject.

"So when are we going to fight right now". I asked.

"No later you need to rest". Kakashi said.

That book in his hand looks pretty important to him.

So we all went for a walk and Naruto showed me where he lived and where I would be living now too. Wow, everything was happening so fast I thought it was a dream I couldn't wrap my fingers around it. So once that was over Naruto decided to show me around it was beautiful and big it was close to sunset when he finished giving me the tour.


	10. Chapter 10

Crystals POV

So I wonder what kind of fight it's going to be taijutsu, ninjutsu or what for some reason I'm quite excited about this.

Kakashi Leads us to a forest, and I'm just so happy because I have the home field advantage.

"Do you remember last time," Kakashi said, and then he holds two bells up.

"So all you have to do is get those bells from you," I asked after Naruto explained everything.

"Yes but before sunrise and I'm not going easy," Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up to reveal his Sharingan.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go," Naruto said.

I didn't have time to stop him he always seems to get too cocky I wanted to strategies, but I hardly do that, so I jump in with him.

Then we both were a little cocky, but I'm impressed Kakashi is good really good.

Kakashi said that we always rush in and he didn't say start yet then he poofed away he went into hiding.

But it wasn't very well cause I could feel his presence underneath my feet that's where the plants sensed him. So I closed my eyes and concentrated for a second and slammed my palm on the ground and the ground crumbled just like that. They both looked shocked especially Kakashi he looked like a ghost with a red eye.

I decided to tell Naruto to let us do the Uzumaki mirage combo instead of it being four shadows clones it's just two.

"Right good thinking sis," Naruto said.

He said good thinking sis omg I can't believe what I'm hearing I was filled with confidence. After we completed the combo, Kakashi vanished it was a shadow clone. I was disappointed it was a great attack. "I have great vision, and when I bonded with Nevaeh, my vision is two times better than before," I said out loud. "What is that suppose to mean," Kakashi said. Sakura asked the Hokage. I could see them perfectly, and my hearing isn't so bad either.

"You want to know what it means it means that I can see you," I said I look at Naruto and I could tell that he was into this fight.

"You should just give up Kakashi sensei were now the Uzumaki siblings."

I was out of breath how many jutsu does Kakashi know he did fire and water.

I look at Naruto, and he told me the perfect plan.

Ten minutes later yes we did it Naruto distracted him by revealing the ending of the book he was reading. Once he was distracted, I use my plants to tie him up, and we ended up taking the bells. Kakashi look horrified, and then Naruto said he didn't even get past page ten and Kakashi looked so shocked.

"Crystal Uzumaki." I turned around to see the Hokage standing there.

"Yes," I said.

"You are now a full pledge shinobi of the leaf the leaf is your new home Crystal." She said.

"Thank you um," I said.

"You can call me my lady or lady Hokage or lady Tsunade." She said.

"Thank you, lady Tsunade I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything I'm glad that your one of us.

"So who's Nevaeh and what did you mean by bonded," Sakura asked.

"I'm a jinchuriki a Nevaeh is the nine tails bird of the heaven and sky," I said.

Kakashi and Sakura's face was starting to get weird, so I guess they didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what now cause I'm so tired," I said

"Yeah we are done here good job now go rest," Lady Tsunade said.

"I'm starving Crystal theirs an awesome ramen shop it's called Ichiraku ramen," Naruto said.

"Mmm ramen I would love to let's go " I was so hungry I couldn't wait.

So Naruto and I left to go to Ichiraku ramen.

Huh is it morning already last night was kind of a blur. I remember eating at Ichiraku ramen with Naruto, and then I remember we walked around the village. Naruto was right; the village is a lot prettier at night.

I wonder what's that smell I smell ramen, so I rush to the kitchen, and I find two cups of ramen and Naruto.

"Wow smells delicious thank you Naruto," I said I couldn't believe he did this I have the best brother.

"Ohh it's nothing you were so tired that you basically passed out so let's dig in." He said.

"Yeah, lets thanks for the food," I said, but we both put our hands together and said thanks for the food.

I'm so happy I think we are both happier since we met each other. Since we became brother and sister, it's nice having a family. Especially when you have a lot in common with each other. Just like Naruto and I, we have so much in common even though we aren't related by blood I'm starting to doubt that.

Once we finished breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing here this early in the morning," Naruto said.

"Here this is for crystal it's her leaf headband she is now a full-fledged shinobi." Lady Tsunade said.

When I heard that I came rushing to the door, I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

I told her thank you, and then she left. I was so excited I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't wait to put it on it goes perfectly with my outfit I was wearing a forest green strapless shirt with black pants and the necklace Naruto gave me. It looks good on my forehead, but I like it around my waist like a belt. It looked perfect after we both got ready we went out to look at shops.

He took me to the ninja supply shop there were so many things.

There was medical tape, kunai, food pills, shuriken, gas canisters, paper bombs, and many more.

I got some medical tape and some kunai and some shuriken.

We didn't walk around for very long because Sakura and Kakashi approached us and said that lady Hokage ask to see us.

Once Naruto and I got there we opened the door, and we went in.

Lady Tsunade was looking at me strangely she glaring at me.

"So Crystal I heard you know medical jutsu how who taught." Lady Tsunade said. Man does she look serious.

"No I can't I can heal though, and nobody taught me why is medical jutsu the same as healing," I said.

"I guess ohh anyway in that case I want you to become my apprentice." She said.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I looked at Naruto, and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok, I would love to become your apprentice." I was so happy now I can know how to harness my power.

"You start tomorrow don't be late." She said.

Time Skips tomorrow morning

Oh no, I can't believe this. I think I'm going to be late on the first day.

I rushed through the streets as fast as I could.

Thank goodness I wasn't late though that was a close one. I got there just in time one minute later, and I don't even want to think about it.

I opened the door to her office; the only ones in this room were myself lady and Tsunade.

"Ok medical jutsu takes extreme chakra control." Lady Tsunade said.

"Ok got it," I said.

чσu cαn dσ thíѕ í'm hєrє wíth чσu juѕt вєlíєvє ín чσurѕєlf σk.

Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you Nevaeh.

"So you want me to bring this fish this dead fish back to life. " I said.

"Yes, exactly that don't be discouraged if you don't get it right away. Lady Tsunade said.

Ok, I wasn't discouraged cause I brought the fish back to life.

"Like this," I asked.

"Yes that was incredibly fast my your different usually when you use medical jutsu it's green, but when you do it, t glow white why." Lady Tsunade said.

"Umm, I don't know I guess it's partly cause I'm using my healing powers," I said

I was practicing when all of a sudden some lady barged in. She said she was from cipher core and she just decrypted a message from the sand village.

She is sending a bunch of people out on this one including Naruto so I hurried to him as fast as I could.

"Naruto be careful ok promise me." I tried not to look worried.

"Ok, I'll be fine don't worry ok." He said.

"If anything happens you can call me with the necklace I gave you ok," I said.

"I promise I'll call if I need you ok I'm off." He said.

Man, I can't believe I have to stay here. I wanted to go and help, but I have to continue training that's what lady Tsunade said, so that's what I will do.

So day after day I brought a fish back to life it's been three days since they left and no word yet.

"Crystal." Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes," I said.

"Why is your necklace glowing." She asked.

"Omg it's Naruto he's in trouble I have to go," I said.

I ran up to the roof and called Nevaeh, and I told her to go to Naruto as quickly as possible. Only a few minutes passed when we landed next to Naruto.

"What is it Naruto what can I do," I said.

"Please it's Gaara can you bring him back." He said.

I looked at Naruto; he had this sad face.

"Of course I'll do anything for you Naruto," I said.

So I bent down beside him, and I put my hand on his chest, and his whole body was glowing so I knew it was working. So a few minutes later he woke up. Everybody was so happy and relieved.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was cheering; I thought they at least would be in shock. I'm so glad that I decided to become lady Tsunade's apprentice.

Naruto helped him up off the ground.

"Gaara every one is so glad that you're all right. " Naruto said.

"What every one what happened. " Gaara asked Naruto.

"Its a miracle who are you and how did you do that child."

"Granny Chiyo you shouldn't move around," Sakura said.

There was so much cheering man this guy sure is popular. I think the whole village came just to see if he was alright.

"Naruto who is this I don't recognize her," Gaara said.

"You don't recognize her because she is new to the village and she is my sister," Naruto said.

"What sister," Gaara said with an extremely puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, two years ago I adopted her," Naruto said.

"Hi, I'm Crystal - Crystal Uzumaki," I said

"Nice to met you I'm Gaara." He said.

"So you saved me thank you," Gaara said.

"Oh, I would do anything for Naruto's friend," I said I can see that he is very important to Naruto.

We all helped him back to the sand village; he was still a little weak.

But once we were where we could see the village everyone was there waiting for his return, I thought the whole village was already with us man that's a lot of people.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you Gaara," I said.

"You too and thank you again," Gaara said.

Gaara and Naruto shook hands, and we were off. On our way back I met guy sensai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. We got to talk, and I told them how I was Narutos sister and a lot of other things.

Lee and guy have so much energy, but Neji was so silent and mysterious. It took us three days to get back to the leaf village.

Once we got back to the village, we were tired well everyone but guy and lee.

I noticed lady Tsunade was there waiting for me she looked pissed.

She yelled at me on where did I go and that I have to explain this stuff to me.

I told her that I was summoned and I just saved the kazekages life.

"Ok now back to training and tell me when you are going to disappear like that." Lady Tsunade said.

"Ok, my lady I'm going," I said.

I went to work right away; it got easier and easier by the second.

While I was standing there bringing the fish back to life and realize I only made a few friends. There's guy sensei, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi sensei, and Sakura surely there must be more people that I haven't met.

So I leave a note for lady Tsunade, and I go off I'm running on the roofs of buildings when I see Naruto talking to a guy wearing goggles and a hoodie with a mask covering his face.

"Naruto," I yelled, but I don't think he heard me.

"Long time no see Naruto."

I jump down off the roof and land next to Naruto just in time.

Naruto look like he had no clue who that was supposed to be then he said wait a second that voice the clothes.

"Shino is that you," Naruto said

"Finally you remembered."

Well, it's not Narutos fault I mean your whole face is covered up.

I think he's staring at me, but I can't tell.

"So Naruto whose this I haven't seen her before," Shino said.

"Oh this is

All of a sudden something fell from the sky dust was everywhere.

Naruto and I were in shock there was a guy on a huge dog that just fell from the sky.

"Is that you Naruto it is."

"Kiba is that you is that Akamaru," Naruto said.

What he knows him that guy just fell from the sky what the heck. I looked at him; he was very handsome. I think my eyesight is going bad.

Wow, all of a sudden white was glowing outlining his perfect body.

His name is Kiba wow it sounded perfect. I think I'm in love.

No this can't be I haven't even met him yet, but when I look at him, my heart pounds really fast.

And and and

"Naruto whose that behind you," Kiba said.

Omg, he noticed me what should I do I-I-.

"Oh, this is Crystal my." But before he could finish there was a faint sound, so I went to check it out.

"Crystal where are going," Naruto said.

"I'm going to check something out," I said.

I looked around the fence to see a pretty girl with long black hair and purple eyes; she seemed very nervous.

"Hello, I'm Crystal Uzumaki what's your name," I said.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga."

She's was looking at me funny do I have something on me or what.

"Umm is there something on me," I asked.

"No, that's not it your really pretty and did you say Uzumaki," Hinata said.

"Yeah, that's right why," I said.

"Ohh there's this guy I know in our village his last name is also Uzumaki." She said.

She was blushing I wonder why.

"Yeah, my brother is Naruto," I said.

She looked like she was going too faint.

Then Naruto came up behind.

"Hinata I thought that was you," Naruto said.

Now she fainted I think she likes Naruto.

She was blushing, and she was nervous just like when I saw Kiba.

"Ahh, why do you always do this around him," Kiba said.

Wow, Kiba is so strong he picked up Hinata and carried her under that tree like it was nothing.

"Anyway like I was saying whose this Naruto," Kiba said.

Ohh why did he have to get back to the subject?

"I- I'm Crystal-Crystal Uzumaki," I said.

" Uzumaki like in Naruto Uzumaki," Shino said.

"Yeah, that's right Naruto is my brother," I said.

"Your brother." Shino and Kiba said they looked like they were going to faint too.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto

Please vote or comment thank you for reading

"Kiba come on we need a new member on our team," Naruto said.

"No I'm needed on this team and Akamaru, and I need to stick together to do our combo," Kiba said.

"Naruto," I said

"Hey, Shino what about you," Naruto said.

"I see you also recognize Hinata right away too."

"Naruto," I said again I don't think he's listening we have a combo move too did it not go through his mind to take me I'm so frustrated I mean seriously I was standing right next to him.

But I look over at Hinata, and she hasn't woken up yet.

"Hey, guys is she ok," I asked I'm seriously worried cause she's very healthy so why did she look so weak and then pass out.

"Yeah," Kiba said.

He came walking towards me my heart was beating so fast, and now I felt like fainting uhh maybe that's what happened with Hinata.

"Naruto," I yelled.

"What is it," Naruto said.

Oops, I meant to yell it in my head, but I ended up screaming it out loud.

"I'm going to take a look at her anyway," I said.

"Fine with me but how are you going to do that," Kiba said.

"With my healing powers there a lot more effective than the medical jutsu," I said.

"Wait what healing powers what do you mean," Kiba said.

"Well just wait, and you'll see," I said while blushing I tried.

It was kind of hard to focus with Kiba standing so close to me.

She finally woke up thank goodness I was getting a little worried.

"Hinata don't say anything just come with me and let's get out of here," Naruto said.

There she goes fainted so fast I would to if Kiba said that to me.

We left, and we headed off through the village.

"So you like Kiba," Naruto said.

What how did he know.

"Wha-what we only just met; it's not like I'm in love with him or anything."

"You're my sister you think I wouldn't notice your face turned red when I mentioned his name," Naruto said.

"Ok fine I like him but don't tell anyone," I said.

"I won't," Naruto said.

"But I'll set you up with him," Naruto said.

But before I could say anything, we ran into Shikamaru.

I just really hope he forgets about this moment.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

Some guy said walking up to us.

"Who's this Naruto."

"Oh choji this is my sister Crystal," Naruto said.

"Hi, nice to meet you choji," I said.

Yeah, all of a sudden a guy out of the blue started to attack us he was looking at Naruto.

So Naruto and I went after him we ran on to the roof, and Naruto got there and held up his kunai.

I felt so helpless he had a leaf headband on, but he attacked us.

"Who are you," I asked.

He just smiled at me with his eyes closed he had black hair and a crop top.

Then he just vanished after a few minutes.

"Hey, Naruto is that you."

I turn around to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing purple.

"Hey, Ino," Naruto said.

He jumped down off of the roof. I jumped down after him.

She was looking at me strange this is the second time today.

"Is there something on me," I asked again.

"No it's just someone as pretty as you I think I would remember you but I've never seen you before so who are you." She said.

"I'm Crystal-Crystal Uzumaki," I said why is it when I tell them my name they look in shock and like they're about to faint.

I hope this isn't a virus going around.

"Hey, are you ok um."

"Ohh yeah I'm just a little surprised oh I'm Ino," Ino said.

"Nice to meet you Ino," I said.

Hey Naruto Crystal and I are to get to know each other ok." Ino said.

"Umm sure," Naruto said.

She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me through the village.

"So Crystal tell me about yourself," Ino said.

"Well, what do you want to know," I said.

"Anything everything how did you meet Naruto," Ino said.

"Well, it's a long story," I said.

"Sum it up," Ino said.

"Ok well it was about two years ago I was walking through the forest, and two guys almost kidnapped me then Naruto fell from the sky, and together we defeated them," I said.

"Then what," Ino said.

She had this huge smile on her face.

"Then he took me back to my village."

"Village," Ino said.

"Yeah, my village was going to kick me out. I don't know why I guess it's because I wasn't normal; they found me outside there village when I was twelve." I said.

"So Naruto took me back there and talk to the leader, and he adopted me the elders couldn't be happier," I said.

"I was so happy to have someone I could call brother," I said.

"What is it are you ok," I said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Naruto isn't alone anymore," Ino said.

While we were walking I saw Kiba walking in my direction I started blushing my heart was pounding hard.

"Ohh so you like Kiba," Ino said.

"Um, what that's ridiculous what makes you say that hehe," I said.

"I'm not clueless your blushing like crazy plus I know medical jutsu your heartbeat just increased," Ino said.

"You know medical jutsu too," I said.

"You know medical jutsu," Ino said.

"Well yes, only a little with my healing powers. I made a lot of progress bringing the fish but to life." I said.

"Healing powers you mean medical jutsu," Ino said.

"No, I mean healing powers," I said.

"Ohh my gosh," I said.

I been having such a good time that I total forgot about training with lady Tsunade.

"I have to go sorry," I said.

I took off as fast as I could when I got back lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk.

"So did you make any friends while you were out." Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes, my lady sorry," I said

I was practically on my knees begging her to forgive me.

"It's fine I'm not mad. I get it besides I want to keep training you and teaching you medical jutsu." Lady Tsunade said.

"What really you do," I said.

"Yes with your talents you're going to be a great asset to the village." She said.

"Plus if we combine your healing with medical jutsu who knows." Lady Tsunade said.

"Thank you, my lady," I said.

I wonder what we are going to do today.


	14. Chapter 14

Crystals POV

Lady Tsunade said I needed to learn about medical jutsu she said as she pointed to the books and told me I needed to read them.

" What all of them," I said.

"Yes all of them know get reading." She said.

"Yes, my lady," I said.

It's a good thing that I'm a fast reader with Nevaeh I can get this done in about five days.

"Nevaeh can you help me," I said to myself.

чєѕ σf cσurѕє í'll íncrєαѕє чσur ѕpєєd σf rєαdíng чσu wíll вє αвlє tσ rєαd αt lєαѕt fíftч вσσkѕ вч thє єnd σf thє dαч í wíll dσ αnчthíng tσ hєlp.

Thank you Nevaeh I don't know what I would do without you.

So by the end of the day, I was able to get fifty books out of the way.

It was late. I was walking home in the dark, and it was rather creepy.

When I got home, Naruto was up waiting for me.

"Hey, you're home," Naruto said.

"You waited up for me how sweet," I said.

"Yeah I'm starving do you want some ramen," Naruto said.

"I would love some ramen thank you," I said.

Naruto cook two cups of ramen for us it was so sweet.

"So I found a new teammate," Naruto said.

"Really who," I said.

"You know that guy that attacked us," Naruto said.

"Yeah what is he your new teammate," I said?

"Yeah, his name is Si; he's in the black ops," Naruto said.

"Ohh really," I said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be gone for a few days," Naruto said.

He was looking at me with this really worried look on my face.

"Well I have like five sections of books I have to read on medical jutsu so don't worry Naruto I'll be fine," I said.

After we finished eating, we decided to clean up together.

"So how has the training been going," Naruto said.

"Good I'm learning a lot, and I'm getting better and better every day," I said.

We talked about what happened that day and decided to get to bed.

"Goodnight," Naruto said.

"Goodnight see you in the morning," I said.

We hugged, and then I went into my room which was right next to Naruto's.

I had a hard time going to sleep. I was so worried about Naruto having to leave. I really want to go with him to make sure he's safe. I wonder if he felt the same I'm pretty sure he does.

The next morning I got up before Naruto did and I was kind of relieved.

I want to make him breakfast, so I went into my room put on some clothes and went out of the store.

I got some eggs and ham, and of course, I got some noodles while I was out.

When I got back to the house Naruto still wasn't up I'm pretty sure he could sleep all day if he wanted so I didn't wake him up yet and I started cooking.

I made some scrambled eggs with cooked ham and some noodles I really hope he

likes it because right now it smells so good.

"Mmm, that smells so good," Naruto said.

I turn around to see Naruto I didn't even hear him coming.

"Ohh, Good morning I made breakfast," I said.

"Good morning wow it smells delicious," Naruto said.

We both sat down at the table and said thanks.

"Ready let's eat," I said.

"Wow, this is great. I didn't know you could cook." Naruto said.

"Ohh it's nothing do you want me to make you some for your trip," I said.

"That would be great," Naruto said.

"Really I have more noodles. I could cook some ramen for you." I said.

"Mmm, you can cook ramen," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll have ready in about thirty minutes," I said.

"Ok, I'll be by the gate," Naruto said.

He hugged me kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door.

He was in a rush and why would I meet him at the gate huh his mission I total forgot.

Man, how can I be a good sister if I can't even remember things like that?

"UGH," I yelled out loud it's a good thing Naruto wasn't here to hear that.

Once I finished cooking the ramen, I made enough for the four of them plus seconds.

I got a container and used my powers to make it bigger on the inside than on the outside. I also made it light so he wouldn't have extra weight to carry.

"I hope I get there in time," I said running through the village.

~~~~~~~~~~Naruto POV~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sakura, Captain Yamato," I said.

"Hey, Naruto you're early," Sakura said.

"Well now that we are all here let's get going." Captain Yamato said.

"Right." Sakura and Si said.

"Hey, Naruto were leaving come on," Sakura said.

"Not yet I'm waiting for Crystal," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~Crystal POV~~~~~~~~

Ohh man I really hope he's still there.

I was running as fast as I could through the village.

There were so many people so to avoid all the people I jumped up on the roof and was making my way towards the gate.

Huh yes, there he is he was still waiting.

"Hey, Naruto," I yelled as loud as I could.

"Hey Crystal," Naruto yelled.

"Hey, Naruto," I said once I caught up to him.

"Here you go Naruto I made enough for everyone, and I made it so it's not heavy and It may look small, but it's massive on the inside," I said.

"Thank you, Crystal," Naruto said.

"You welcome but be careful ok," I said.

"Ok, I will don't worry," Naruto said.

I watched as Naruto left I couldn't help but cry a little.

But when I finally stopped, I went to go to start my reading.

"Well, you're late." Lady Tsunade said.

"Sorry I was just saying bye to Naruto," I said.

"Ugh, I remembered that I have to read all of these books," I said.

Oww, my butt feels numb from sitting down all day.

I was worn out. I went straight home and got into bed.

"I'm so tired. I think I could sleep all day tomorrow." I said to myself.

"Ohh no no no I overslept great Crystal, of course, you forgot to set the alarm ohh this is going to be a long day," I said.

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
